


I Wrote This For You

by ZodiacRiver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacRiver/pseuds/ZodiacRiver
Summary: Reciprocation and other lovely little things.





	1. sun.

**Author's Note:**

> My first otayuri fic, as requested by one of my art contest winners! I enjoy writing this so much ^^ 
> 
> The title is taken from Iain S. Thomas' book with the same name, and each part is his poem/prose titles in the book.

i. The Dark Room

Yuri thought that his heart must have burst when he found himself in the inevitable situation. It wasn’t at all what he dreamed off; he had expected rose petals on the floor and maybe a few lit candles here and there, but he ended up dancing with Otabek in the messy living room of his apartment, with all the lights turned off and the only lighting was from the TV, left unwatched. Feet move from left to right, right to left and clumsy toes stole attention from each other. When Otabek spun him, Yuri felt himself smiling. And Otabek was smiling, too.

ii. The Drive Before Dawn

Somewhere in the countryside, Yuri sat side-by-side with Otabek on the seat of Otabek’s motorcycle. Crickets sang, disturbing the otherwise still air and stars glittering the otherwise plain sky. The wind blew softly, autumn zephyr caressing his hair and hugging his skin, making him occasionally shiver from the sudden blows, despite the layer of jacket he was wearing. He moved his feet back and forth, feeling the grass and wildflowers underneath him. He wanted to crane his head to look up at the sky, but he found himself turning his neck sideways, to where Otabek was. And he was gazing at him, too.

iii. The Mechanics of Puppetry

Yuri opened his eyes, and realized that Otabek’s were closed. His eyebrows were slightly knitted, as if he was thinking very hard. Up-close, he looked sweet as ever. Though Yuri wasn’t able to look at Otabek’s eyes, he knew that behind those lids, dark irises were like a hearth, the flames of love ignited there, greeting him when they were open. His lips were a stern line and the bridge of his nose looked stiff, but Yuri knew—once again—how soft they were in reality. Yuri thought about Otabek. And he was thinking about him, too. 

iv. The Fragments of Hope

Yuri felt that, if the world was to stop spinning and if everything was bound to fall apart, it would still be okay, because Otabek was holding him, and that was all that mattered. They were lying on the bed, foreheads pressed against each other and limbs tangling. Otabek was warm. One arm was circling around his waist, and the other holding his. It was a loose hold, but regardless, it felt safe. Yuri leaned on his shoulder. His could feel his heartbeat and pulse, concentrating on the little things he didn’t want to forget. Memories would later be arranged in his head like a neatly organized scrapbook, and Yuri sighed at just how beautiful it was. Yuri loved him. And Otabek loved him, too. 

v. The Corners of Your Mouth

It couldn’t have been a dream, but it was like one. Otabek’s kiss was gentle, like a porcelain doll’s touch—ethereal, careful and calculated. His lips were on his and it shouldn’t feel like fireworks, but it did. Yuri didn’t know how to kiss; at least not fully, but Otabek was so patient, so understanding and he moved his mouth slowly to sync the kiss and get a better angle. There was no greater beauty than this. So Yuri kissed him. And Otabek kissed him, too.


	2. moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Otabek's POV ^^

vi. The Zodiac of One

A kiss landed on his cheek, just a chaste press of lips on skin. A small, insignificant sound followed after. Otabek wished the kissed had lasted longer. But he was dancing with Yuri, barefoot and outside, and the task at hand must be completed first before the other could be done. Yuri gripped on his hand so hard, as if he was trying to hold onto something his life depended on. Then, with a strong tug, he spun him around—but Otabek didn’t expect for another kiss to pressed against his cheek one more time. Yuri was playing around, and it made Otabek laugh. Otabek stopped him and made him look at the sky. _When I look up at night_ , Otabek spoke and paused to sigh. _All the constellations look like you_.

vii. The Tiny Iceberg

Gently, he tucked a small white flower in between Yuri’s ear. It looked lovely there, contrasting to his yellow hair. He was like a little boy again; blushing, looking away with a pout. Otabek could only look at him and smile. It was an adorable view. Stuck in a hopelessly romantic ambient, Otabek couldn’t help but be grateful. Yuri next to him was staring off to the distance, his expression slowly melting into what Otabek would classify as innocence. Yuri’s blue eyes were illuminated by the sunset, creating an extravagant, pretty color and his lips were pressed together nervously. Otabek shifted closer. _Fine_ , he said with a chuckle. _Maybe I’m the puzzle. But you’re still the pieces_.

viii. The Heart Rides On

Otabek opened his eyes to see Yuri leaning on his own hand, elbow on the pillow and cheek cupped by his palm. He was smiling sheepishly, even when he knew that Otabek realized how long he had been staring. Otabek had been thinking about him. The entire time he was pretending to be asleep, he was thinking about him. His graceful movements, elegance, beauty, the curves of his mouth, the way his eyes smiled every time he did, his sense of humor, and all the other essential things often went unnoticed by Yuri himself. Though, most of the time, he was thinking about how happy he was. So he said it out loud, _I love you. I love your eyes. I love your smell. I love your hair. I love your laugh. I love your skin. I love everything inside you. And I’ll try to make all the parts that I find, happy,_ Yuri was looking at him, confused and curious, and he continued, _because you make me happy. So much_.

ix. The Excuse For Your Company

Yuri’s hair itched. They were getting longer than the last time he had seen him, and right now, and Yuri was so close to him, his hair was brushing his neck. And it itched. The intimacy paid for it, though. Yuri’s fingers must have itched, too, because they played with Otabek’s; caressing, pinching, joining them together while still unravelling the invisible red string tied on their little fingers. Otabek enjoyed this. Yuri’s hands were cold, but he paid that no mind. It was the warmth of his heart that made a difference. He called out his name, and when he turned his head to look at him in the eyes, Otabek told him, _I was wondering if you had a second. To talk about anything at all_.

x. The Water is on Fire

Otabek felt his chest burning. Flames, red, passionate flames ignited on his breast. He pulled back, his lips lingered on Yuri’s for a mere moment, then left, leaving an unmistakable tang that tingled. Yuri’s breathing was audible. The room was like a static television; unmoving, and the whimpering, hollow noise assailed Otabek’s ears—the aftermath of the kiss seemed to make a brand new him. Looking at Yuri, who equally returned the action, he was in the waves of thoughts. _I’m not scared of never meeting you. I’m scared of having met you, and let you go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think TvT


End file.
